Sure
by Rose235b
Summary: Five times Peter's been mentioned in Morgan's life and the first time she met him. Or, my heart hurts.


**A/N: **Originally posted on my ao3. I just needed a moment between Peter and Morgan. And of course, ENDGAME SPOILERS

* * *

**Sure**

* * *

Morgan wakes up in the middle of the night to her daddy's screams.

Her heart starts to beat way too fast as she peers down the corridor. She sees mommy brushing daddy's hair back as she hugs him the way she does to her when she has a nightmare.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault, he's dead" Her daddy's eyes are wide and stare at the floor. "He was just a kid Pep."

Morgan sees tears on her daddy's cheeks. She never thought daddy could cry, he was always so brave during all of their experiments.

She makes a super beautiful drawing for him the next day, so she can cheer him up. He hugs her extra close after taking it.

* * *

Her mommy's watching something in her office when Morgan sneaks up behind her.

"Who's that?" She points at a small figure swinging around in the background. She recognises daddy and uncle Rhodey fighting with something.

"That's Spiderman" Mommy quickly whooshes her hand down and the video disappears. "He used to work with daddy."

"Where's he now?" Uncle Rhodey came around for dinner twice a month, so why didn't she know Spiderman?

Mommy looks like she's thinking very hard about something.

"He's gone" She kneels in front of her, putting her warm hands on Morgan's shoulders and squeezing them.

Morgan's about to ask where he's gone to when she hears the front door opening and closing.

"Daddy!" She squeals, running down the stairs to hug him.

* * *

She sits down next to her daddy on the couch, leaning towards him to see what he's looking at.

It's a picture of daddy with a young boy.

She's about to ask what's his name when her daddy pulls her in close, hugging her to his chest.

"It's daddy's friend, Pete" He explains, because daddy knows how curious she is. "He also used to be a superhero."

"Like uncle Rhodey is?" She whispers excitedly, looking down at the photo. "I want to be a superhero when I grow up. Will you make me a suit daddy?"

Daddy closes his eyes and hugs her even closer and she feels his chest shaking.

* * *

She decides to ask uncle Happy about superheroes the next time he babysits her. He knows daddy since forever, so of course he knows about all of the other heroes. Daddy rarely wanted to talk about anyone except for Ironman, Hulk, Black Widow, Nebula and War Machine. Mommy sometimes told her about Captain America, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel and a talking racoon named Rocket, but she was pretty sure racoons didn't talk. She also knew there were many more heroes they didn't want to talk about. Like Spiderman. And Pete.

Morgan asks him to tell her about other superheroes with her cutest smile. She knows uncle Happy can't say no to her smile.

"Sure, sunshine" He sighs, messing up her hair. "But it's gonna be a bedtime story, okay?"

"Okay" She nods and immediately goes up to her room to change into her PJs. She can hear her uncle's laughing as she climbs the stairs as fast as she can.

"So" Uncle Happy sits at the end of her bed, tucking her in. "As you know, your dad built himself a suit and became Ironman..."

* * *

"How are you holding up, May?"

Morgan looks up at her mommy with her bottom lip jutting out, pointing at the pack of jellybeans she wants to eat. Mommy rolls her eyes and raises one finger. Morgan smiles brightly and leans over to put the pack in their shopping cart.

"Have you talked to Tony? About the foundation?"

Morgan sighs, squirming in her seat to reach the jellybeans.

"Moooom."

"I'm talking with someone, Morgan" Mommy gives her a stern look and Morgan sits up straighter, knowing mommy won't get her jellybeans if she's mad at her. "I'm so sorry, I'm out shopping with Morgan. He's been thinking about a name to honour Peter, but we all know we can't really name it after him explicitly. Yeah, I agree, too many questions."

* * *

Mommy already told her daddy wasn't coming back, but it's different to hear it from him. She doesn't know why he's not here, or why there are so many people around her, all wearing black.

"Um, hi."

She looks up and recognizes the boy's face.

"You're Spiderman!" Her eyes go wide. "Uncle Happy told me about all of your awesome adventures! Do you know why there are all those people here?"

Spiderman blinks at her and gives her his hand.

"My name's Peter" He says and she grips his hand, shaking it. "Um, they just really cared about your dad."

"He really liked you" She remembers that daddy used to look at that photo with Pete a lot. "Will you teach me how to be a superhero? I wanted daddy to help me but mommy said never ever."

Peter looks at her weirdly and his eyes look a lot like he wants to cry. Instead he licks his lips and patts her shoulder.

"Sure."


End file.
